<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>‘Shopping’ by Bavariah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696319">‘Shopping’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah'>Bavariah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wanted to shop while Lucius’s patience was running out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this chapter is very short, but I’m just testing the waters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was full of dark clouds, promising the earth of a rainy day. Hermione Malfoy was shopping with her husband, Lucius. They were married four years after the battle of Hogwarts. How did they meet? That was a secret for others to discover, but it was sufficient to say love can be found in the darkest of times. </p><p>“Love, we’re late. Johnny is alone at the manor.”</p><p>Hermione knew what her silver-haired husband wanted, but she decided to make him wait for a little. She knew his all tricks by now. He wanted to seduce her to another pleasurable night. Her insatiable lover couldn’t wait until they reach home. Their little children John, Nora, and Sydney were evidence of his appetite. They had them all in five years, not that Hermione objected, of course, she loved them very much as she loved their father.</p><p>“Please, Luc. Please, you know I don’t shop often. Can you wait for another half an hour?” Clever girl, she kept saying please deliberately. She made him desperate for her attention and touch. </p><p>He could feel his cock twitching. The lust was consuming him. He looked to his right and left to make sure that nobody could see them. He approached her and pressed his length so she could feel him. Hermione felt wet, but she was not going to surrender to him yet. She acted as if he wasn’t there. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I know, I should have updated this long time ago.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius grabbed Hermione’s arse, caressing, and stroking her curvy cheeks. She acted as if she was scandalized, but in truth, she suppressed a breathy moan. “Lucius what are you thinking? Someone could see us.” Lucius leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I’m sure my dear that our situation is ‘safe’,” he nibbled her earlobe and moved to her neck kissing it. </p><p> </p><p>The couple were in a muggle shop, and they were not wearing any kind of wizards and witches' clothing. Hermione wore a loose blouse matched with a skirt. Not to mistake him with a common muggle, Lucius sported an expensive casual style clothing, simply letting his shiny long hair flowing.</p><p> </p><p>“The cameras, husband?” She knew he could disable and remove any records of their action by magic. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fight it, witch. Desire is consuming your mind. I can feel it,” he cooed.</p><p>The heat surged in Hermione’s body, and she had no choice, but to turn. Here she was throwing herself at him, and kissing him like a woman lost in a desert desperate for water. He ran his fingers through her hair when Hermione did the same. They broke the kiss to breathe, and Lucius nonverbally stripped her from the blouse, and to his delight, no bra underneath it. Her chest reddened under his intense gaze. He knew it. His witch was a naughty thing. </p><p> </p><p>He was so close to smell her intoxicating body odor. A smell engulfed his nostrils every day. Lucius cupped one plump breast and took the other in his mouth. He sucked at it, drawing a little whimper of pleasure from her lips, and soon the other breast received the same treatment. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he was still clothed when their lips met again. Hermione seemed to want more. “Why do you say, love? Do you want me to fuck you senseless?” Lucius growled when Hermione’s hand touched his hardening member in approval. He promised himself, he would keep teasing her about how she tried, but obviously failed to resist him even in a public place.   </p><p> </p><p>Eagerly, he bunched up her skirt to witness her wet core. One hand touched her down there as he pushed her on the nearby wall. He dared her to remove her gaze from his. Hermione was a prisoner of ecstasy and bless when her inner walls shuddered around his finger. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she said, “See you at the manor, love.” And then, the ever mischievous Hermione Malfoy apparated away leaving Lucius reeling behind. She won this time, but not for long, Lucius thought with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I tried to preserve the element of surprise until the end and that was the result.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>